Pangool
thumb|300px|Cosmogonía serer, con los Pangool en los vértices del plano horizontalLos Pangool (en Serer y Cangin) Fangool (variación: Pangol y Fangol) en singularP. Crétois, Dictionnaire Sereer-Français, Dakar, CLAD, t. 1 (1972), t. 2 (1973), t. 3 (1974), t. 4 (1975), t. 5 (1976), t. 6 (1977), passim. and L. Diouf, L’homme dans le monde (Vision sereer), communication aux Journées Africaines de Théologie, polygraphié, s. d., p. 6. in Martin & Becker, "Lieux de culte et emplacements célèbres dans les pays sereer", pp 7-8, son unos antiguos santos y espíritus ancestrales del pueblo serer de Senegal, Gambia y Maurinatia. Los Pangool tienen un papel crucial en la religión e historia serer. En sentido religioso, actúan como intermediarios entre el mundo de los vivos y el ser supremo Roog o Koox.Gravrand, Henry, "La Civilisation Sereer - Pangool", vol.2, Les Nouvelles Editions Africaines du Senegal, (1990), p 278, ISBN 2-7236-1055-1 En el sentido histórico, el antiguo pueblo serer y los fundadores de ciudades llamados Lamanes se consideraban que estaban acompañados por un grupo de Pangool mientras viajaban en busca de una tierra que aprovechar. Estos Lamanes se convirtieron en guardianes de la religión serer y crearon santuarios en honor de los Pangool, convirtiéndose en custodios del culto Pangool.Galvan, Dennis Charles, "The State Must Be Our Master of Fire : How Peasants Craft Culturally Sustainable Development in Senegal", Berkeley, University of California Press (2004), pp 53, 185 Hay varios Pangool en la religión serer, asociándose cada uno con un atributo específico, teniendo su propio lugar sagrado de culto, formas de culto, etc. El símbolo de los Pangool es la serpiente, representados por dos serpientes enroscadas.Gravrand, "Pangool", p 9 Etimología y terminología *Fangool - el singular de Pangool *Pangool - un grupo de Fangool *O Yaal Pangool (variación : yaal pangool) - el maestro del culto Pangool, es decir, la clase sacerdotal. *Pangool ke - los ancestros.Kalis, p 300 La etimología de fangool proviene de la frase serer Fang Qool que significa serpiente sagrada,Gravrand, "Pangool", p 311 del cual el plural es pangool. Fangool significa serpiente.Gravrand, "Pangool", p 313 Tipos Hay dos tipos principales de Pangool: los humano y los no humanos. Ambos son sagrados y antiguos, pero los no humanos son más antiguos como norma general. Los no humanos incluyen lugares sagrados antiguos con energías espirituales vitales y son personalizados como tal. Estos Pangool son generalmente la personificación de las fuerzas naturales.Granvrand, "Pangool", p 327 Por otra parte, los Pangool humanos son se convirtieron en Pangool tras ser canonizados tras morir. Por lo tanto, algunos son antiguos y otros son medievales. A través de la intermediación con lo divino, forman un enlace que transmite energías vitales. No todo ancestro antiguo muerto es canonizado como Pangool. Los Pangool se subdividen además en: # Aquellos Pangool que son conocidos y venerados en una región particular, como las tumbas de antiguos reyes y reinas serer. R. P. Crétois, "Dictionnaire Sereer-Français", Dakar, CLAD, t. 1 (1972), t. 2 (1973), t. 3 (1974), t. 4 (1975), t. 5 in Martin & Becker (pp 7-8) # Aquellos Pangool que son conocidos, adorados y venerados en una plaza particular. # Un Fangool dado a conocer a un individuo, convirtiéndose así en el Fangool personal de este individuo, como el Fangool Ginaaru (el Fangool personal de Maad a Sinig Maysa Wali Jaxateh Manneh, también conocido como Maysa Waaly Dione, el primer rey guelowar de Sine,Gravrand, "Pangool", p 344 reinando de 1350-1370).Sarr, Alioune, "Histoire du Sine-Saloum" (Sénégal), Introduction, bibliographie et notes par Charles Becker. Version légèrement remaniée par rapport à celle qui est parue en 1986-87. p 19 # Aquellos Pangool cuyos nombres cuyos nombres se perdieron o no mostraron su identidad, pero son conocidos por ciertos sucesos en la historia serer. Además de esos, los Pangool también pueden agruparse según su personalidad y naturaleza, como: # Pangool rojo o sangre: aquellos que requieren el sacrificio de un animal domesticado, como el ganado, o alcohol en su veneración. #Pangool de leche: aquellos que requieren ofrendas de leche. #Pangool de agua: aquellos que residen en el agua. La sangre es un signo de vida en la cosmogonía serer, y estos tipos de Pangool cumplen una función vital en la sociedad serer, viéndose como uno de los más antiguos o poderosos. El Fangool Ngolum Joof (variación: Ngolum Diouf) es uno de estos Pangool de sangre. En muchos casos, se hacen ofrendas de alcohol en vez que de animales domesticados.Gravrand, "Pangool", p 338 En contraste con el Pangool de sangre, los Pangool de leche como Moussa Sarr, Njemeh (variación: Ndiémé) de Languéme y Njoxona, entre otros, son de naturaleza y personalidad pacífica. Incluso rechazan cualquier cosa que simbolice la violencia o cosas que evoquen la destrucción o la muerte, como el hierro, armas, pólvora, sangre y el color rojo. Suelen ser los protectores de las ciudades serer y defensores de los débiles. Historia Historia antigua La historia sobre la veneración de los Pangool se encuentra dentro de las hermenéuticas de la religión, tradición oral serer y descubrimientos arqueológicos. Antes de la amplia veneración a los Pangool, el hábito religioso de los antiguos serer incluía mantener oraciones al comienzo de la es tación lluviosa. Las ramas del árbol Njambayargin (''Bauhinia rufescens''Lericollais, André, "La mort des arbres à Sob, en pays Sereer" (Sénégal), pp 3-5 http://horizon.documentation.ird.fr/exl-doc/pleins_textes/doc34-08/30676.pdf) eran extraídas porque los antiguos creían que el árbol poseía los elementos que aumentaban el crecimiento de los cultivos y producían mucha fruta. Las oraciones rituales se hacían al espíritu supremo Roog (o Koox) entre los Cangin), totalmente distinta a las oraciones que luego se realizarían a otras entidades serer como los Pangool.Gravrand, "Pagool", pp 283-4 En la cosmogonía serer, los árboles tienen un papel vital en la narración de la creación, ya que fueron las primeras cosas creadas por el dios, seguido por los animales no humanos.Niangoran-Bouah, Georges, "L'univers Akan des poids à peser l'or : les poids dans la société", Les nouvelles éditions africaines - MLB, (1987), p 25, ISBN 2723614034Universität Frankfurt am Main, Frobenius-Institut, Deutsche Gesellschaft für Kulturmorphologie, Frobenius Gesellschaft, "Paideuma: Mitteilungen zur Kulturkunde, Volumes 43-44", F. Steiner (1997), pp 144-5, (Henry Gravrand, "La civilisation Sereer -Pangool" in) ISBN 3515028420 La fecha exacta en la que el culto Pangool se volvió prevalente no se puede determinar con exactitud. Época medieval Se informa que Lamane Jegan Joof, fundador de Tukar en torno al siglo XI, había sido acompañado por un grupo de Pangool cuando migró de Lambaye con su hermano Ndik tras un desacuerdo con su familiar, el rey de Lambaye.Galvan, Dennis Charles, The State Must Be Our Master of Fire: How Peasants Craft Culturally Sustainable Development in Senegal, University of California Press, Berkeley (2004), pp 109-111, 80, 2-281 ISBN 9780520235915Bressers, Hans, Rosenbaum, Walter A., Achieving sustainable development: the challenge of governance across social scales, Greenwood Publishing Group, (2003) p. 151 ISBN 0275978028 Tras la migración, fundó Tukar, previamente el reino precolonial serer de Sine,Gravrand, "Pangool, p 241 ahora parte de la Senegal independiente. Tukar es uno de los lugares sagrados serer, y los Pangool afiliados a él son venerados en el calendario religioso serer, como el festival 'Raan que se celebra anualmente el segundo jueves tras la Luna nueva de Abril. Los descendientes de Lamane Jegan Joof (la familia Jook de Tukar) tienen un papel fundamental en estos asuntos religiosos. Religión serer Los Pangool están relacionado con la transcendencia de lo divino. En el hogar serer, el altar de los Pangool no puede ocultar al del divino.Gravrand, "Pangool", p 305 Los Pangool proporcionan las energías vitales relacionadas de las realidades del pueblo serer, especialmente aquellas fuerzas fuera del control de la humanidad. Las prácticas y representaciones religiosas de los Pangool ayudan a los serer a dominar las fuerzas hostiles de la naturaleza, de ahí la llegada de la veneración Pangool.Gravrand, "Pangool", pp 307-8 A través de su intercesión sagrada con lo divino, estos Pangool actúan como protectores y transmitores de la energía vital del mundo de los vivos. Pueden ser humanos, plantas, animales, lugares, seres sobrenaturales, etc..|Faye, Louis Diène, "Mort et Naissance le monde Sereer", Les Nouvelles Editions Africaines (1983), p 43, ISBN 2-7236-0868-9 Los animales y árboles son vistos por los serer como familiares extendidos de los seres humanos, porque vinieron de la misma placenta divina en la época de la coronación. Muchos Pangool son espíritus de antiguos ancestros que murieron. Son representados tanto por Pangool de la línea paterna (pangool o kurcala) y aquellos de la línea materna (pangool o feen yaay). Estos ancestros guían y protegen a sus descendientes. Muchas familias serer tienen un maestro del culto que sabe como evocar al ancestro. Los primeros Pangool no eran seres humanos, sino seres superiores creados por Roog en el tiempo en el que fueron creados los seres humanos. Se creía que habían sido creados por el divino para ayudar a la raza humana. Es por esta razón que eltérmino Pangool y Nguus (palabra serer para genioKalis, p 153) suelen usarse intercambiablemente Kalis, pp 122-123 . Como los Pangool se relacionan con los linajes serer, solo el líder del linaje con conocimientos de los rituales puede hacer la libación a los Pangoles relevantes o Fangool (Ancestro).Gravrand, "Pangool", 352 En el otro mundo, los ancestros son los que llevan las energías sagradas trascendentes. Sin embargo, el los Pangool son superiores en título porque no fueron transformados en energía sagrada. Por lo tnato, la distinción entre fangool (no humano) y ancestro humano yace en su forma de participación en la trascendencia. En cualquier caso, Roog es la primera fuente de trascendencia de energías sagradas.Kalis, p 123-4Gravrand, "Pangool", p 330 Las ofrendas de frutas, verduras, cultivos, leche o el sacrificio de un animal domesticado se hace a los Pangool en distintos lugares, como en los pies de los árboles, el bosque, santuarios comunitarios, etc. Hay Pangool cuyo ámbito es terapéutico, aquellos que reparten justicia, como Takhar, y aquellos que son Pangool personales.Gravrand, "Pangool", p 342-4 Referencias Categoría:Divinidades serer